


scaredy cat

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blowjob mentioned, M/M, bed wetting, park jongseong is a bitch, scaredy cat sunghoon, slight omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: it wasn't a secret that sunghoon was a scaredy cat.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	scaredy cat

it wasn't a secret that sunghoon was a scaredy cat. he was afraid of many things, darkness, bugs, especially spiders. horror movies, basements, big empty rooms, small crowded rooms, other people' blood, sudden loud noises, clowns and so so much more things. in other words - it was really easy to scare him. sometimes even too easy if you ask his friends.

it's not that he was a coward - he wasn't. everyone was scared of some things, sunghoon just happens to have more phobias than a normal person should have. it usually didn't even bother him. he slept with the lights on, his father would kill the bugs for him, he didn't go to rooms that could make him fell like he's suffocating, he left anytime he saw someone hurt themselves, he often wore earphones and simply avoided places where clowns could be. he managed just fine.

the only thing that made everything harder was his friends who loved to tease him about it. they would hide only to suddenly jump on him and make him scream or chase him every time they caught a bug. he hated it, but he didn't say anything, of course he didn't. it would make everything even worse, because he was hundred percent sure that his friends won't stop their fun.

park jay. his best friend since second grade of elementary. he was the worst. he was the one who always started and made fun of him the most. sunghoon knew he didn't mean to make him upset in any way, but it still hurt sometimes. he asked him once to stop. and jay did. for a week and then he was back at it again. the younger was slowly getting used to it anyway.

they were at the older house having a sleepover. they just finished their twentieth round of some stupid game jay found at the bottom of his cupboard.

"eighteen to two, you really are a bad gamer park sunghoon" the taller laughed at his friend and turned off the xbox.

"that game was stupid, i would win if we played something different!" the younger protested with a pout and crossed his arms.

"played what? 'barbie princesses: dress your doll for her first date and make ken fall in love with her on the first sight'?" jay chuckled looking at hoon who had his eyebrow raised.

"that was a really specific title, are you sure you're not the one enjoying these types of games?" he asked and giggled after seeing his friend roll his eyes.

"whatever, let's watch something" jay said and took the laptop which was sitting on his bedside table.

both boys laid down on the older's bed close to each other and started scrolling through netflix. there wasn't anything really interesting tho. at least for jay because sunghoon found some romantic comedies he would like to watch, the older said no tho, so now he was just pouting and keeping quiet, waiting for his friend to find something.

"let's watch this" jay finally said after about fifteen minutes.

sunghoon looked at the screen and to his own horror he saw a scary looking movie. the title didn't help and the description didn't either. the older wanted to watch a scary movie about some stupid possessed dolls and sung didn't like that at all. the movie cover was scary enough on its own.

"i don't wanna watch it jay" he said before his friend could press the play button.

"why? are you scared?" the older teased.

sunghoon already learned to admit that he was scared every time. he will get teased anyway so he preferred to say the truth instead to act like he's not scared and then have another traumatic experience.

that's why he nodded. "yes. please, can we watch something different?" he said and hid his face behind his hands. he just waited for the laugh but he didn't hear it which confused him. jay never missed an occasion to make fun of him. he looked up on his best friend and he looked… pissed.

"you're so fucking annoying sunghoon, i swear. can you stop acting like a seven year old girl and watch this stupid movie with me? if no, then you can go to the living room or something because i'm gonna watch it" jay said and rolled his eyes.

sunghoon could see his hands tighten on the computer. he swallowed his spit loudly. the older didn't get angry often but when he did he was scary.

"i'm sorry, don't be mad… i-i will watch it with you" hoon said and went closer to his friend to lay comfortably and see the screen well.

"good…" jay mumbled. "turn off the lamp" he said and did that to the one standing on his bedside table.

the younger one looked at the lamp on his side and his friend repeatedly. "i-im-" he wanted to say but before he could finish jay already interrupted.

"yes, i know you're scared of dark, fuck! but do i look like i care?! i already told you to stop! i'm not going to watch a fucking horror movie with a stupid lamp on, oh my god… sunghoon please, just go to the living room, my mom should still be there watching some romantic movies or other shit" he said and got up to turn of the lamp himself.

"i want to s-stay with you" sung said and sat so he was leaning against the bed frame.

jay looked at him with scrunched brows. "okay i guess… just go out if it's too much for you" he said and turned the lamp off.

sunghoon stiffened. he tried his best to relax. there was still a little bit of light coming from the screen. it wasn't that bad. he couldn't see the corners of the room and make sure nobody's standing there tho… but it was okay. he couldn't see if the wardrobe doors were for sure closed… but it was okay. he told himself it was okay. he wasn't alone, there's nothing to be scared of… yet.

when jay came back and sat next to him, he glued himself to his side. at first the older boy rolled his eyes but soon enough he just wrapped his arm around sung's shoulders.

+×+

to h00n's happiness the movie finally ended. it wasn't long, only an hour and four minutes but it was definitely enough to give him another trauma. he was trembling. he didn't even see most of the movie because he closed his eyes and blocked the sound with his finger in his ears, but the vibes got into him. and it was enough. he saw some things and it was terrifying but he was pretty sure they weren't even meant to be scary. the 'good things' luckily were blocked enough so he didn't see them.

"did you like it?" jay asked. he was clearly making fun of him right now. he knew damn well that he didn't even watch most of it and he would never enjoy a movie like this. hoon just shook his head and went to turn on the lamp on the older's side (he turned his on as fast as the credits appeared on the screen.) "whatever" jay said and yawned. "let's go to sleep" he said and put the laptop away.

"wait!" svngh00n quickly said but got a little embarrassed when his friend looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "i need to go to the toilet" he whispered.

"okay? then go? i'm not holding you, you know" he laughed and laid down.

"i'm-" he took a deep breath. "jay, i'm-" the older interrupted him again.

"don't tell me you're scared to go to the fucking toilet" the taller mumbled. he was getting pissed again.

"the hall is dark" he said like it was obvious. it kind of was. jay's mom always left the lights on when she knew hoon was staying for the night. she must've forgotten this time.

"sunghoon i swear to god…" he whispered and got up. he went to the door and opened them widely. "see? there's nothing-" he started but suddenly stopped. he frowned and said a quiet "what the fuck is this?" and went into the hall, leaving svngh00n alone.

"j-jay?! where are you going? do you see something in there?! oh my god, jay?! are you there?" sunghoon started panicking. the older went out of the room and all the younger could hear was silence. his eyes got wet and soon enough the tears rolled down his cheeks. jay wasn't coming back. he was scared. what if something bad happe-

"boo!" the older suddenly came into the room with some type of scary mask on his face and screamed, effectively scaring his friend.

sunghoon screamed. he screamed louder than ever. he hid his face behind his hands and brought his knees to his chest. he started sobbing. he was so scared. he felt like he's losing his breath, he couldn't breath properly. he felt something cold wetting his pants but he didn't care about that. his priority was to catch his breath again.

"sunghoon? sunghoon, can you hear me?" he could hear his friend calling his name but it wasn't clear. he felt like he had cotton in his ears which blocked out the sound.

he felt arms wrapping around him. he placed his face on the older's shoulder which didn't help him with the breathing but definitely helped him relax a little. the hand going through his hair also helped and soon enough he was more aware of his surroundings again.

he was sitting in the middle of the bed. all of the lights were turned on, both in the room and in the hall. jay was holding him close and saying words which were probably meant to help him calm down. everything was okay now… beside one thing.

he felt it when he moved a little so his neck wasn't so awkwardly bent. his pants were wet and so was the bedding. he quickly got up and stopped in front of the bed so he could see everything clearly. the realization hit.

"f-fuck… i'm so s-sorry" he said and started sobbing again. he was so embarrassed.

"that's okay hoon… it's my fault, you did nothing wrong" jay said and got up to come closer to his friend. he hugged him again. even tighter this time.

sunghoon had his arms around the older's neck and the other put his hands on his waist. they were closer than they probably ever were. the younger one enjoyed it, but would even more if his pants weren't soaking wet. he wanted to move when he felt something against his thigh. he frowned and looked up at his friend's face. he had his mouth closed tightly and he wasn't looking down at him.

"jay? a-are you hard?" he asked in disbelief. he didn't expect that.

"y-yeah" he answered hesitantly.

"why?"

"it was kinda hot…" he started and finally looked at sung. "when you… you know, pissed yourself…" he explained. his face was burning.

"w-what?" hoon had no idea how to react.

"y-yeah…" jay simply answered. he did something that both of them didn't expect. he went for a kiss.

sunghoon didn't push him away. he was shocked. but when he finally realized what was happening he kissed his best friend back. but as fast as the kiss started it ended.

"do you want me to help you with that?" hoon asked looking the older straight in the eyes.

"c-can you?" jay asked and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"y-yeah" svng just nodded and smiled sweetly. his face still had tears on it. but he looked beautiful in jay's eyes. he always did. since they were children the older knew that his best friend is prettier than any other boy he ever saw.

he didn't expect that ten years later the said best friend would be kneeling in front of him, mouth full of his dick and tears going down his pretty face.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you so much for reading! ♡
> 
> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
